


Memories

by NEPS (NEPS338)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Multi, Murder, Sad, TurGre - Freeform, Unrequited Love, onesided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/NEPS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turkey is consumed by memories of the past and Greece attempts to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Sadik sat awake in the wee hours of the morning at the desk that he usually reserved for work, not fully with it as a dark cloud that he hadn’t seen for some time hung over him once again. The feeling of dread rising within him as well as misery, horror, disgust and anguish while he waited for the next onslaught of memories… The first ones hadn’t been so bad, just memories of wounded pride and broken heart. Athena laughing at him and calling him ‘sweet’ like he was nothing more than a child when he told her how he’d felt, _still felt really…_ Or flashes of those loving looks she used to give Rome when she thought that he wasn’t looking. The Turk’s heart had constricted painfully at these memories, yes… But it was _nothing_ compared to the shame, regret and pure agony that came after. He’d been so angry back then, his blood boiling when she’d still refused his affections after Rome’s fall… Catching her had been easy. As a woman she’d been hidden away from her people and forced by her rulers to live the somewhat pampered life of a highly revered priestess, making her no fighter but with words… By the time he’d laid a hand on her, it’d taken him less than a minute to slit her throat. But that didn’t stop the stabbing, crazed with bloodlust and spattered with crimson until he came to his senses and the full horror of what he’d done trampled him like some wild beast. He hadn’t been the same after that, hollow like the veins that he’d drained and as good as dead to the world… That’s when he’d heard it, the word spreading from mouth to mouth like wild fire upon the tongues of those closest to him. A child. _Athena’s child…_ One that he hadn’t known anything about until he’d been spotted among her people and word had spread. Swallowing his grief and pride, he’d set out to look for the child and take him on as his charge. He’d almost ran into some poor merchant’s cart when he first saw Herakles… A skinny, androgynous boy with a scruffy cat in his arms _and the spitting image of his Mother._ After righting himself and apologizing to said merchant, he’d followed after the boy. Who as it turned out, _didn’t like him one bit…_

“Get away from me, you stupid Turk! _I hate you…!_ ”

The scruffy cat hissed and spat at Sadik, just as he’d backed the boy into the end of an alley.

“Hey, calm down kid! Geez…!” The older spat in return.

“It’s not like I’m going to hurt you!”

“ _LIAR!_ ” Screamed the child, clutching the cat close to him as if he were afraid that the older man would take it away from him.

“ _You killed my Mother!_ You said you loved her and then you killed her…! _Liar! I HATE YOU…!_ ”

Sadik sighed at the memory, rubbing his temples and trying to forget. To forget Herakles’ hate, to forget who the boy’s Father was… _To forget Athena._

 

The Turk almost jumped as he heard a yawn behind him and a hand came to rest on his shoulder from behind. _Damn, Herakles could be sneaky when he wanted to be…!_

“What are you still doing up…?” The Greek inquired with another yawn.

The older sighed once again and let his shoulder’s drop from where he’d raised them.

“Nothing…” Muttered Sadik, causing a worried frown to appear on Herakles’ face.

“ _What’s wrong…?_ ” The younger tried, his voice firm but gentle this time.

“ _Just… Thinking. Memories…_ ” The older replied.

The Greek sighed and wrapped his arms around the Turk, his face coming to rest in the crook of the other man’s neck.

“ _I don’t hate you._ ” He whispered.

“Now come on, let’s get back to bed. _It’s late…_ ”

Sadik’s heart ached at the words, combined with the memory of what had happened all those centuries ago… It wasn’t just about that, _but he wasn’t about to upset Herakles by telling him otherwise…_ In fact, _that was why he hadn’t woken him in the first place._

“Alright…” The Turk conceded softly, letting the younger lead him back to bed.

He loved Herakles, _he really did…_ But there were just some nights when he missed Athena. Something that he'd resigned himself to long ago… Because no matter how much he’d moved on, there were always nights when his heart still ached. _Whether he liked it or not…_

**Author's Note:**

> Finally edited!


End file.
